Your Guardian Angel
by ZupertrixCinema
Summary: One-shot. Alice/Bella fluff. The scene in New Moon when Edward leaves. Just something cute that I wanted to do other than my main story.


Alice/Bella One-Shot

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. This is something that I didn't feel the need to put into my main story but I like the idea of it. The title is from the song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Enjoy! **

**This is set during the scene when Edward's leaving Bella in New Moon.**

Your Guardian Angel by SwedFacepainter

Alice's POV:

He's doing it right now. He's shattering everything she thinks is good in the world. The only thing she thought she would need to keep going.

Although she doesn't know this, I won't, no I can't, leave her. I could see what this would do to her. I won't ignore it so that I can pretend that she will be better off without us. The truth is in her own unique way, she never would be able to have a normal life.

A warm drop of rain splatters down my cheek.

I don't see how he believes this is better for her. I won't do things against her wishes. She deserves more than what he does. He believes he is protecting her but he's not.

He doesn't give her choices. He makes demands, telling her how to be safe. That's not what love, or even what a relationship, is.

Another drop breaks on my shoulder, making it slightly damp.

I gave up Jasper for her. I couldn't fool him or myself any longer. I tried to let her love Edward like it should be. I tried to love Jasper like I should. But I couldn't. She consumed my mind and I gladly drowned in my thoughts of her.

The family only believes that Jasper and I are having problems but in truth there is no Jasper and I anymore.

Whenever Edward was around Jasper and I agreed to think about all the animals alphabetically and repeat them until he left.

How could he do this to her? To me? To the whole family?

Everyone has fallen in love with her, to a point.

How can he just break her like this?

A cooler drop wets my forehead. I wipe it away before it runs into my eye.

As I pull my hand away, his figure stops a few feet off to my right. I lift my head and my eyes make contact with his eyes. All life has ceased to flicker in those eyes under those fair locks that are slowly becoming plastered to his face by the rain.

He turns away, unable to hold my gaze, and continues his run up to the border to meet the rest of the family.

The deed is done.

He probably assumes that I will soon follow. I can't. She's my angel and I'm her guardian. I couldn't leave if I tried.

He really just left her in the forest. She's lying curled up in a fetal position by now.

The rain picks up its pace as well and is now pounding furiously against my marble flesh as I stand there, contemplating how much longer I can wait.

The rain soaks me through to the bone before I move in her direction.

I can't wait any longer. I need her to know that she is not alone.

I arrive a few seconds later, finding her in the fetal position that I'd previously assumed she'd be in. I didn't know it would hurt so much to see her like this.

I lean down and place a cold hand on her shoulder. She jerks it, obviously shocked and turns slowly as if not believing.

I'm not who she wanted to see but in a way I suppose I am. It's one of us. One of him.

"Bella …" I whisper.

Her tears are hidden by a mask of raindrops staining her face but a gut wrenching sob escapes her lips as she props herself on her knees.

"Bella, you know I would never leave you. I never could unless you told me to," I say, looking into her eyes. Her lip trembles.

She moves closer and slips her arms around my neck, placing her face into the crook of my neck. A few more sobs shake her body as I wrap my arms around her waist in return.

"Charlie is going to come looking for you," I state. I just want her to know.

The rain continues to pound against our skin, making it slick as it rushes down.

She pulls back and looks at me, thinking. She leans back in and places her lips against the shell of my ear. I shiver uncontrollably.

"Can you take me somewhere? I just want to be with you," she whispers barely audible. Probably the reason for bringing herself so close to my ear.

"Of course," I whisper in return. I help her to her feet.

"Wait, one more thing," she says suddenly.

I look up at her ready for anything she has to say but not for what actually happens.

Her warm lips cover mine as a streak of lightning brightens the sky. Her hand slips up into my rain soaked hair as I close my eyes and slip my arms around her waist. I move my lips against hers slowly, trying to take in that this is actually happening.

The rain runs down over my closed eyelids, down the bridge of my nose to drip onto her face, and over my lips as they connect warmly with hers.

She pulls back, breathing a little more deeply than she had been before.

"Thank you for staying, Alice. I thought that I had lost my real love when Edward said goodbye," she breathes, smiling softly.

"I'll always be your guardian angel," I reply, connecting our lips once more as the rain continues to soak our forms.

As I continue to kiss my love I hear the tune softly hum from the radio in Bella's room.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world cold  
And it breaks through soul  
And I know I'll find  
Deep inside me  
I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you  
Through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_It's ok  
It's ok  
It's okay  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer  
And nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you  
Through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Cause you're mine  
You're mine  
Mine  
My true love  
My whole world  
Please don't throw that away.  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay._

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray._

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

**A/N: I know it's short but I've always like the idea of kissing in the rain. If I haven't gotten to do it yet I can at least have Alice and Bella do it right? Of course. Well hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
